roaterafandomcom-20200215-history
Roatera Wiki
Welcome to Roatera The children were gathered together and lead through the streets. Their little voices and bodies buzzing with excitement. It was finally their turn to hear the history. They were all finally old enough to know what had happened and how the world came to be. One by one they were sat in the square. Each presented with a small bit of sweets as a bribe to sit still and listen. When they were all sat down an older woman was escorted out by her apprentice. Hunched over and wrinkled with the passage of time. Her hair a stark white against her sun stained skin. She took her time, careful in each of her movements much to her audience’s dismay. After what felt like a lifetime, she was finally settled on the chair someone had dragged out to the square for her. Her clouded eyes staring forward, unseeing, as she smacked her lips. “Get me some water please young Oliver.” Her voice croaked out. “Yes, Keeper.” The young man beside her handed her his water skin and helped her take a drink. The old woman hummed once she was done and pushed the skin aside. “Much better…” She paused a moment before speaking up again. “Who here knows who I am?” “Keeper Wynn!” A chorus of voices answered her. “Good good,” Keeper Wynn mumbled before clearing her throat. “Children, you have all reached that age. It is your turn to hear the story and know our past.” “Many years ago, this land was ruled by Titans. Mountain sized men that governed their territories with differing minds. Some were kind, some were cruel, while others benevolent to their charges, us. We worked the land for our lords and ladies and in return, they kept us safe. All was right until insult.” “No one alive remembers the exact words that were spoken. Nor do they remember which two Titans started it. All that is remembered is the battle that was fought after. The Titans attacked, ordering their charges to do the same. Suddenly our once peaceful land was torn apart. Thousands killed in mere moments as the two Titan’s battled. The people petitioned the other Titans for help. That was the mistake.” “Others got involved and then even more until all of the Titans were dragged into the vicious war. Once flourishing cities were destroyed in a matter of minutes as their anger blinded them to the destruction around them. Those that did not sacrifice themselves in service to their lords went into hiding, hoping to one day live a peaceful world again. Generations passed and slowly the Titan numbers dwindled. Slowly the war shrunk to fewer and fewer territories as they ran out of resources. Until finally, the last two Titans fell to each other’s swords.” “The people emerged, broken, starved, and homeless. We gathered together, using the bones of our once grand overlords as the beginnings of new cities. Over time we started to rebuild.” Keeper Wynn paused and reached for the water skin once more. All of the children eagerly watching her wide-eyed. Her words echoing through their heads. Refreshed, Keeper Wynn cleared her throat and started once more. “In the Tenth Year of Peace, the Keepers were formed. Men and women charged remembering before the war, recall the trials wrought during, and instruct the youths after. We are to pick another in our old age to carry on the tradition. With the Keepers established the people separated. Returning to the territories of their ancestors.” “For many years we have lived here. Rebuilding and expanding our territories. Voyagers, brave individuals that chose to fearlessly venture from our borders, started to venture out. To enhance the memories of the Keeper so that we may one day return to the time of before. To live in a world that flourished with people. Who knows, maybe one of you will one day become a Voyager. A hero to the people.” Getting Started Roatera Living World is an epic power gestalt Pathfinder Campaign. Like any Pathfinder Campaign, it will be filled with adventurer, exploration, magic, loot and much more. Roatera is more of a community that you can experience everything in a normal Pathfinder Campaign with other players like you. Join us today and start writing your own story? Will you be the hero whose name is cheered by all? Or perhaps the villain that strives to take all of the loot for themselves? How about the magic wielder that believes fireball can cure everything? The possibilities are endless. Be sure to read our Character Creation Guidelines to get started. There have been a few Core Pathfinder Rule Changes in addition to our Variant Campaign Rules. We do offer some 3rd Party options in addition to homebrew content to help customize your character. Don't forget to check our Banned Content for the restricted options and our Rules category for PVP rules and such. If you have any questions or need help with some build advice, be sure to hit up the associated channels in the DIscord. We used Roll20 for our games, link to the tables can be found in each GM's channel. Now What? So you have a character, what do you do now? Well, there is plenty of options in Roatera. There are multiple roleplay channels on the discord in which you can act out your characters day to day life. You can use our downtime rules to make money, gain experience, craft items, or explore the new world you find yourself in. Our Game Masters will be running sessions often, so you can hop into a game and test our your amazing builds. Be sure to keep an eye on the Sessions Announcement channels for a session in your ECL range. If there aren't any sessions to your liking or during your time zone please hit up our session request channel on our discord. In addition to in character options, we have several out of character options for you, the player. Suggest or make your own content, apply to become a Game Master, or write wiki articles about your character or business. We are always looking for ways to expand our world. Roatera and You There are many ways for your character to start in Roatera. The possibilities are endless and capped by your imagination. If you are ever unsure of how your character would fit into the lore or would like to add a new stand into our web please feel free to contact any of the admins. We wish to grow and build upon this world with you. Check out our Lore Category to get a better idea of the world around you. How did you get here? Well, there are a couple of ways for your character to start their adventure. They could be from Akasa Kas itself, a resident that was raised in its walls. Or even a second-generation resident, born and raised. Your character could have been a nomad that had wandered the world alone or with a tribe, only recently deciding to join city life. Don’t want to be from our small world? Well, that’s okay. You could be an Otherworlder and arrived through the skull located by the waterfall in Akasa Kas. How? People aren’t sure. Some believe the Titan may have been a Planar Titan and that some of its powers still work. Otherworlders can originate in any Golarian adjacent universe. Table of Contents * Character Creation Guidelines * Core Pathfinder Rule Changes * Variant Campaign Rules * Banned Content * Classes * Races * Feats * Equipment * Magic Items * Spells * Lore * Characters * Locations Category:Browse